Masquerade, Mystery, and Mayhem
by LegolasGirl25
Summary: KOUZUMI! plz rr--Izumi is trying her hardest to get noticed by Kouji, but nothings ever easy, especially with another girl in her way. But when theres a dance coming up, Izumi decides its the perfect chance for her. 9th finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, LegolasGirl here, this is my newest story. It's a kouzumi, my 1st one so plz be nice and review! . I'll update my other stories sometime soon!

Here are a few small descriptions of some other characters:  
Leighanne-long, brown hair and brown eyes; about the same height as Izumi.  
Sayoko-long, red hair and red eyes; a little taller than Izumi.  
Akiko-short, black hair and brown eyes; shorter than Takuya.

Masquerade, Mystery, and Mayhem

Chapter 1

"Izumi! Pay more attention!" Mrs. Hiroshi, Izumi's vocal teacher, said sternly. She then sighed and said, "That will be all for today, you need more practice before the recital…"

"Ok." Izumi said, sighing. 

"I think I'll give you an extra lesson tomorrow, we need to get this better." Mrs. Hiroshi said, before leaving.

"Izumi…" Her mother said.

"I know, I know, practice more…" Izumi said, rolling her eyes.

"You always say that, but look where it's getting you! If you continue to slack off, I'm going to have to-"But Izumi had already left, slamming the door.

Izumi put on her jacket and walked down the sidewalk towards downtown.

"Hey Izumi." Someone said from behind her.

Izumi turned around and saw her friend, Leighanne.

"Hey." Izumi smiled slightly.

"Want to head to the café? Maybe I'll see a hot guy there…" Leighanne grinned.

Izumi laughed lightly and said, "Fine with me."

The two walked a while and went inside the café. They sat down at a booth on opposite sides.

"I thought you were going with…what's his name…?" Izumi asked.

"David? He dumped me last week for Sayoko…" Leighanne said airily.

"Oh?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, but I'm all over him. Hey, look at that cute boy over there…" Leighanne said, pointing to a dark, long-haired boy sitting across the café, reading w/a soda.

"Kouji?" Izumi asked.

"His name's Kouji? Hmm…I think I've heard about him at school. People say he doesn't talk much. A lot of my friend's asked him out before and he would always say 'no'". Leighanne said.

"Maybe he's just looking for the right girl." Izumi said looking at him.

"Go figure…boy's these days…" Leighanne said shaking her head. A waitress walked up to her. "Coffee w/cream, no sugar, please." She said.

"What about you, Izumi?" Leighanne asked.

Izumi ignored her, got up and walked over to his table.

"Uh…just get her the same." Leighanne said.

The waitress nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

Izumi sat down in front of him as Kouji looked up from his book and stared at her.

"Hi!" Izumi greeted.

"Hey." Kouji said, and went back to reading his book.

Izumi glanced over and saw Leighanne holding back a giggle. Izumi glared at her and turned back to Kouji.

"How's it going?" Izumi asked.

"Fine." Kouji said, not even looking up.

Izumi sighed. She reached over the pushed the book down towards the table.

"Helloo." Izumi grinned.

Kouji sighed and looked away.

"Why don't you like talking to us, or anyone, for that matter?" Izumi asked.

Kouji glanced at her quickly and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Izumi asked.

"Places." Kouji said. He threw a 5 dollar bill on the table and walked out of the restaurant.

Izumi got up and realized he had forgotten his book. She then hurried over to her table.

"You don't mind if I ditch you right about now, do you?" Izumi asked.

"Not at all!" Leighanne said, grinning, and then she whispered, "Go for it!"

Izumi laughed and hurried out the door to find Kouji. She saw him walking out towards a park bench. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm. Kouji turned around and gave her a questioning, yet cold, stare.

"You forgot you're book." Izumi said, holding up a red book.

Kouji paused for a moment and relaxed a little before slowly taking the book.

"Thanks…I guess…" Kouji said.

"You're welcome." Izumi said.

There was a long silence, and Izumi heard Leighanne calling her.

"Izumi!" Leighanne called, running towards the two. "Where'd you run off to?"

Leighanne looked towards Kouji and smiled.

"Hey there, Kouji." Leighanne said sweetly.

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Didn't I already tell you I was leaving?"

"I can't seem to remember…" Leighanne said. She winked at Izumi, who felt like she was going to barf. "So, Kouji, you seeing anyone?"

"Depends." Kouji said.

"On what?" Leighanne asked innocently.

"Yes, if you're another one of the girls from school, who have been trying to ask me out; No, if you're just some curious girl asking me all these questions." Kouji said.

Leighanne blushed and stared at the ground while Izumi was trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Why don't you hang out with us?" Izumi asked.

"I…can't." Kouji said.

"Oh come on, we're not all that bad." Izumi said.

"Look, I've got things to do, if there isn't anything else you need to give me, then maybe I'll see you at school." Kouji said before turning and walking away.

"What's it gonna take to get to talk to him for 1 minute?" Izumi sighed.

"You just did!" Leighanne said.

"No I—oh, never mind. Come on, Leighanne." Izumi said.

End! For now…please review and I will have the next chapter up soon!!

                                                                                    LegolasGirl


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's Chapter 2; I hope u liked the first one and plz review for the 2nd! Oh yeah, I added the other digidestined guys in here by request, but Takuya and Kouichi are going to be the main characters that I use besides Kouji and Izumi. 

LegolasGirl ^_-

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Izumi woke up and rubbed her eyes. She threw on a red skirt, white tank top and jacket. She put on a pair of red high heels, washed up, and hurried out the door to school. Izumi walked towards her locker, which was next to Junpei's and Takuya's. 

"Hey Izumi…" Junpei smiled. "You look…nice."

"Thanks JP!" Izumi grinned. Junpei almost fainted over. Takuya laughed and asked, "Who are you going with to the Masquerade Ball?"

"Oh, I dunno. Going stag, I guess?" Izumi said, not thinking much about it. 

Takuya was about to ask her something when Leighanne came bursting through the school doors.

"There you are, Izumi!" Leighanne greeted.

"Hey Leighanne." Izumi smiled. "What's up?" 

"So…any news of Kouji?" Leighanne asked.

Izumi laughed. "No, it's not like I expected him to call us or something." 

"Oh? But he called me like…5 times yesterday." Leighanne said. "we went out for coffee…and stuff."

"Really?!" Izumi gasped.

"Haha, no…I just wanted to see your reaction." Leighanne giggled.

Izumi was about to kill her when the bell rang and they headed to class. 

(At lunch)

Leighanne, Izumi, and a couple of her friends sat at a table eating their lunches and talking about random things.

"Did you know Kouji has a brother?" Leighanne asked.

"Of course!" Izumi said.

Leighanne looked at her incredulously.

"I mean, I just heard it from someone, that's all." Izumi said quickly, and then she added, "Why?"

"What's his name? Is that him right there?" Leighanne asked, pointing to a taller, boy in the lunch line.

"Kouichi, and yes, that's him. Why are you asking so many questions?" Izumi asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Leighanne sighed.

"It's Kouji!" Sayoko squealed, pointing to the boy sitting at a table near theirs. 

Sayoko's friends giggled and told her to go talk to him, while Leighanne and Izumi, on the other hand, weren't very fond of the idea. Leighanne sighed and glanced at Izumi who looked back, sadly. Sayoko got up and walked over to Kouji's table and sat down next to him. Kouji looked at her and she grinned.

"Hi Kouji…" Sayoko said sweetly.

Kouji glanced at her and sighed quietly to himself.

"You free tomorrow?" Sayoko asked.

"Not really." Kouji said plainly.

"Why?" Sayoko asked.

"I've got things to do. Why don't you and your friends go bother someone else?" Kouji said, getting up.

She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Oh come on, Kouji." Sayoko said. "You know you can't turn down a date with one of the most popular girls at school.

"Watch me." Kouji said. Sayoko glared at him and released her grip on him.

Izumi took notice of this and before it started a scene, which probably already did, she got up and walked over there.

"Um…Sayoko?" Izumi asked, tapping on her shoulder.

"What?!" Sayoko snapped, turning around.

"He's busy because…he's…he's going out with me." Izumi blurted out quickly.

  
Kouji looked at her, slightly surprised. Sayoko gasped and turned around to Kouji.

"You're…going out with Izumi?!?" Sayoko asked.

"Um…well…I…" Kouji mumbled.

"I'll get you for this, Izumi." Sayoko said, not bothering to let Kouji finish, before pushing past her and heading back to their table.

"Why did you do that?" Kouji asked.

"I thought…you needed some help, and knowing her, she wasn't about to give up." Izumi said.

"Thanks…again." Kouji smiling slightly.

Izumi grinned. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Maybe I'll see you around." Kouji smiled, before walking towards the door of the cafeteria, with all the girls, gaping at him. Izumi blushed heavily and began to head to her table. Girls that she passed kept asking her questions like whether they were going out or not.

"He kissed you!" Leighanne squealed.

"Uh huh…yeah, where'd Sayoko go?" Izumi asked, taking a seat. 

"Oh, she left a while ago." Leighanne said.

"So she didn't…?" Izumi asked.

"…see Kouji kiss you? Nope, good thing too." Leighanne grinned. "Come on, lunch is almost over." 

Izumi got up and the two of them headed out the door. Sayoko, along with a few girls behind her walked up to Izumi.

"This isn't over yet, Izumi." Sayoko said, with her hands on her hips.

~End of chapter 2! Review please! Chapter 3 will be up soon!

                                                                        ~LegolasGirl 


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh! Chapter 3, and the plot thickens, just wait till Chapter 4 when the real action begins! You don't have to kill me…Kouichi _is_ in this chapter…sheesh ^_^ Review! 

LegolasGirl ^_-

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 3

"So…you think one little date will change everything…don't you?" Sayoko asked with a slight tinge of disgust.

"It does and has." Izumi said simply.

"Don't act as if you've got it all figured out. I know what you're up to!" Sayoko said, with her voice now loud and clear. "Besides, what makes you think he's the least bit interested in you?"

"Apparently, he isn't very fond of you!" Izumi shot back.

Sayoko's friends started to whisper and giggle a little. Sayoko turned red.

"He hasn't gotten to know who real me is yet, that's all." Sayoko said.

"I'm pretty sure he's got a good idea of who _you_ are already." Izumi said, smirking.

"I've had it to here with you're wise cracks!" Sayoko yelled, placing her hand parallel, above her head. "You'll see, this Friday, he'll be with me. Then you'll see what a slim chance you ever had with him!"

Sayoko turned around quickly, flipping her hair behind her.

Izumi sighed, wondering when this would end.

"Maybe if I just killed—"Izumi started.

"Now now, let's not get violent…" Leighanne laughed. "Just ignore her." 

"Nothing more I could really do." Izumi said.

"Oh, and did I tell you who I'm going out with for the ball?"

"No! Who??" Izumi asked.

"Take a wild guess." Leighanne said grinning.

Izumi thought for a moment before saying, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes! He asked me while you were doing your thing with Kouji." Leighanne said.

Izumi smiled and said, "Lucky you."

"I know…and he's so sweet too. He offered to buy me coffee after school, except I was supposed to walk home with you." Leighanne sighed.

"Leighanne!!" Izumi gasped.

"What?" Leighanne asked.

"You know you should've accepted, and that I would entirely understand!" Izumi said.

"I didn't want to ditch you or something." Leighanne said.

"No no no…now you go tell him that you've decided to meet him." Izumi said, pushing her back towards the cafeteria.

"Are you sure???" Leighanne asked.

"Yes. Besides, you've got your next class with him anyways." Izumi said. "Why don't you ask him then?"

"Thanks. And don't worry, Izumi, you've still got a chance with his brother." Leighanne said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*hehe…did I make it too obvious when I said who Leighanne's going to the dance with?? U smart people probably found out with that little clue I gave u…^_^ and, for those of you who don't know…you will in 15 seconds…*

(After school)

Izumi and Leighanne wandered around school for awhile.

"So did you tell him?" Izumi asked.

"Yep, we're meeting at four…which…" Leighanne said, pulling up her sleeve to look at her watch. "…is in ten minutes!"

"You'd better hurry." Izumi warned.

"Why don't you come with me?" Leighanne asked.

"No, I don't think so…" Izumi said.

"His brother might be there, and you know what that means…" Leighanne said, raising her eyebrows.

Izumi blushed furiously and laughed. 

"You've convinced me." Izumi said.

The two quickly walked downtown towards the café and met up with him, he was standing in front of the door.

"Kouichi!!" Leighanne smiled.

"Hey Leighanne." Kouichi smiled back, then looking towards Izumi, he said, "Hey Izumi."

"You know Izumi??" Leighanne asked.

"I…uh…have a class with her." Kouichi grinned awkwardly.

Leighanne looked at him suspiciously and waved it off before going inside and sitting down with him. Izumi sat across from them. 

"I hope you don't mind, Leighanne, I asked my brother to come along." Kouichi said.

Izumi looked up at the two quickly.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all! In fact, I think it would be great!" Leighanne said, smiling at Izumi's sudden interest in their conversation.

Kouichi looked at her oddly and Leighanne blushed.

"Since Izumi's here and they already had their little meeting yesterday…" Leighanne said with her voice trailing off. Izumi kicked her in the leg from under the table. "OW!"

"Are you ok?" Kouichi asked, concerned. 

  
"I'm fine." Leighanne said, glaring at Izumi as she rubbed her leg.

"What about a meeting?" Kouichi asked inquisitively.

"Nothing, really." Izumi cut in. 

"Did you know Kouji kissed her??" Leighanne blurted out.

Izumi blushed furiously and glared at Leighanne.

"Really??" Kouichi smiling, just as Kouji came inside the café.

"Hey Kouji!" Leighanne smiled partly because he was there, but mostly because everything was perfect.

"Hi." Kouji said, sitting next to Izumi.

"So, you kissed her?" Kouichi whispered to Kouji.

  
"What?!" Kouji asked, blushing slightly.

Kouichi grinned and laughed.

"I told you he'd come." Leighanne said softly.

Izumi sighed and rested her head on her palm against the table. She saw him start blushing slightly and wondered what it was about.

"Who are you taking to the dance, Izumi?" Kouichi asked.

"No one." Izumi replied. 

"Do you know who I think you should take?" Leighanne asked.

"Yes." Izumi said crossly.

Leighanne sighed and changed the subject. 

"So…why don't we all do our homework together after this?" Leighanne suggested.

"Sounds good. What about you two?" Kouichi asked, looking towards the two, who have been quiet the whole time.

"I can't, I have vocal lessons." Izumi said.

"Aww…can't you skip it?" Leighanne asked pleadingly.

"Sorry, my teacher's really angry at me right now…I've got a recital in a week or so." Izumi said.

"Really?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah." Izumi said. 

"Well then, I have to go, don't want to be late." Izumi said, getting up.

"Um…Would it be ok if I listened during your lesson?" Kouji asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure, that would be ok." Izumi smiled.

Kouichi and Leighanne grinned at each other.

"Good idea. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Izumi, Kouji." Kouichi said, nodding.

"Alright, see you guys later." Izumi said, waving.

The two of them headed out the door and towards Izumi's house letting the tranquil wind rush by.

"So, just out of curiosity, how come you wanted to listen to me sing?" Izumi asked.

"I've passed by your houses a couple of times or so and listened to you sing. I think your voice is…" Kouji paused, keeping silent.

"What?" Izumi asked inquiringly.

"…enchanting." Kouji finished, blushing slightly.

Izumi blushed as well and replied, "Thanks, no one's ever told me that before."

Kouji blushed even more at her comment.

Izumi opened the door and greeted her mother.

"Hello mom." Izumi said.

"Hi, Izumi, and who is this?" her mom said, smiling at the boy standing next to her.

"Oh, this is Kouji. He came to listen to me sing." Izumi said.

"Hello Mrs. Orimoto, it's nice to meet you." Kouji said courteously, smiling.

"Why hello Kouji, Isn't that sweet? A boy coming over to listen to my daughter sing!" her mom said, clasping her hands together.

Izumi sighed and slapped her head, which Kouji laughed at.

"Why don't you take a seat in the living room while I talk to Izumi in the kitchen?" her mom said, nodding towards him.

Izumi rolled her eyes so only he could see and walked into the kitchen.

  
"Your teacher will be here any moment now." Her mom said.

"Alright." Izumi smiled.

"So…why don't you tell me a little about Kouji?" her mom said.

Izumi laughed and said, "He's just a friend of mine I met a while ago."

Mrs. Hiroshi knocked on the door and Izumi's mom went to get it. Izumi walked out of the kitchen over to Kouji, who was sitting down and looking at the surroundings.

"Is that your teacher?" Kouji asked curiously.

"Yes, why?" Izumi asked, sitting next to him.  

"Just curious." Kouji said simply.

"You're curious about everything!" Izumi giggled, making Kouji blush slightly.

Mrs. Hiroshi walked inside and greeted Izumi.

  
"Ah, I see you've brought us a new student!" Mrs. Hiroshi said, smiling at Kouji.

"Adults seem to smile a lot." Kouji whispered to Izumi, making her laugh.

"This is my friend, Kouji Minamoto." Izumi said.

"Hello Kouji." Mrs. Hiroshi said. "Now, let's begin, shall we?" 

Izumi sang her first song which was, _'Through the Rain'_ by Mariah Carey. 

"Splendid!" Mrs. Hiroshi noted. "Now…let's see…do that Christmas one." 

"_Silent Night_?" Izumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
"Yes, that one." Mrs. Hiroshi said.  

(An hour later)

"Thank you Mrs. Hiroshi." Her mom said, before closing the door.

"Are you done with your homework, Izumi?" her mom asked.

"I don't have much." Izumi replied.

"Then why don't you take your 'friend' somewhere?" her mom asked.

Izumi sighed at her sarcasm at the 'friend' part, as she took his hand and led him out the door.

"You sounded nice." Kouji commented, once they got out of earshot from her mom.

"Thanks." Izumi smiled. "So where do you wanna go?"

"Your call, it was your mom's idea, after all." Kouji smiled warmly.  
 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(At School the Next Day) 

Izumi threw a book in her locker before closing it and went to find Leighanne. She turned in the hall and saw Sayoko talking to Kouji.

  
"So…are you going to the masquerade ball with anyone?" Sayoko asked.

"Something makes me afraid to tell you." Kouji said. 

"Whatever to you mean?" Sayoko asked naively.

"You know what I mean…" Kouji sighed.

"Will you go with me?" Sayoko asked, smiling innocently.

"For the thousandth time, no." Kouji said, rolling his eyes. "This proves my point of what I was talking about beforehand."

"You're so silly Kouji." Sayoko giggled. "Seriously, why not?"

"Because, I don't like you or your friends…not that way, at least." Kouji said. 

Sayoko sighed and asked, "You really do like her, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kouji asked inquiringly.

"That Izumi girl, you like her and she likes you, am I right?" Sayoko asked.

"I don't know." Kouji said before leaving. 'I really don't know…' He thought as he walked past Izumi, not noticing she was there.

Izumi sighed and leaned against the wall. 'I really wished you did, Kouji…" She thought.

~There you go! Please review! Thanks!! Chapter 4 will be up soon!

                                                                                    ~LegolasGirl


	4. Chapter 4

Tee hee…this is one of my favorite chapters and I don't know why…^.^ the story is almost done! I'm so sorry I took forever posting the next chapter up. I hope u all like this chapter, and plz read my other recent stories that I updated a while ago. A few more chapters to go!

LegolasGirl ^_-

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 4

Izumi walked out of the class room after her last period and bumped into Sayoko.

"Sorry." Izumi said quickly.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Sayoko yelled. 

"Hey!" Kouji yelled, standing in between the two, glaring at Sayoko. "Watch it Sayoko! Just because you may 'think' you're better than Izumi doesn't mean you have to act like you are!" Kouji snapped. 

"Why would you care, Kouji?!" Sayoko yelled back. "She's nothing but little brat." She said, glaring at Izumi.

"I care about all my friends, and I wouldn't want to get involved with someone who doesn't care about others feelings." Kouji said harshly.

"You call her one of your friends?" Sayoko sneered, "I don't know what you see in her, Kouji, but believe me when I'm through with you the only person you'll want to be with is me!" 

Izumi watched her hurry off in another direction 

"Kouji…" Izumi said softly.

"I'm sorry…I just got a little angry when she treated you like that and I…" Izumi placed a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Don't be." Izumi said gently, taking his hand. "Thanks…for being there."

"I always will be." Kouji smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leighanne took things out of her book bag and stuffed them in her locker.

"Where to you wanna go?" Leighanne asked.

Izumi spun the numbers on her dial before replying, "Oh, I dunno…but let me tell you the most amazing thing that happened to me today!"

Just before Leighanne could reply Kouichi came walking down the hall. He waved to her and smiled.

  
"Kouichi-san!" Leighanne smiled. "Izumi and I are going to the park…"

"We are?" Izumi asked.

Leighanne just stared at her before continuing, "Coming?"

"Sure, but I have homework to do." Kouichi replied.

"I'll help you." Leighanne said. "What's it on?"

"Calculus." Kouichi answered.

Izumi laughed. 

"Oh right…you're a little ahead in math…" Leighanne grumbled.

"A little??" Izumi exclaimed.

"Oh shut up. I'll give it a shot." Leighanne said.

Izumi slammed her locker shut and the three of them walked towards the door. They saw Kouji outside talking with a circle of girls around him. Kouichi opened the door.

"You're going with someone?" A girl with curly brown hair asked.

"Yeah." Kouji said impatiently. "Can I go home now?"

"Sure, if you let me walk you home…" A blonde haired girl said.

"Who says you can? It's my turn! You got to do it last time!" A redhead whined.

"What are you talking about? There WAS no last time!" the blonde yelled.

"It's not fair!" the brunette said. 

Kouji covered his ears and ducked down low to the ground, crawling under the girls legs, appearing a few feet away from them. They were so busy arguing they didn't notice he was gone and Kouji blew a sigh of relief. 

"Kouji!" Izumi called, waving her hand

Kouji's eyes widened as the girls realized he was gone and started after him.

Izumi slapped her mouth shut and said, "My bad…"

Kouichi laughed and said, "Wanna help him?"

"What do you think? He's your brother, come on!" Leighanne said, pulling their arms down the sidewalk. Following the group of girls now chasing him. Kouji swerved left into the park and hid behind a tree.  The girls ran past him and headed downtown. 

Izumi stopped running and walked slowly into the park looking for him when an arm reached out and grabbed hers. Izumi screamed as the person's other free hand clasped over her mouth. She looked up to a pair of navy blue eyes and relaxed.

"Sorry." Izumi blushed.

Kouji just nodded and looked around the tree to see if anyone was coming.

"Girls giving you a hard time?" Izumi asked.

"More than you know…" Kouji said, walking out from behind the tree.

Leighanne and Kouichi walked towards the two.

"Kouji-san." Kouichi said, nodding slightly.

Leighanne wiped the sweat off her forehead and slumped down against the tree.

"Tired?" Izumi asked, amused.

"What—makes—you—think—that—?" Leighanne asked between breaths.

Izumi just smiled.

"I saw what happened after school, Izumi." Leighanne said, grinning.

"What?" Izumi asked.

"You know…that thing with you and Sayoko and Kouji sweeping in to save the day!" Leighanne said dreamily, waving her arms in the air.

Izumi laughed and said, "You're easily amused, Lei." 

"Yeah. It was absolutely the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Leighanne said, beaming.

"What happened?" Kouichi asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kouji said.

Izumi smiled, putting her arm on his shoulder. "Not even a little??"

Kouji sighed.

"Alright, we won't give him a hard time, he's already had enough. Let's go somewhere." Kouichi said.

****************************************************************************************************

(At school)

"Could I ask you something in private, Izumi?" Takuya asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Izumi asked.

Leighanne stared and listened intently for Takuya to go on, but he just stared at her as a signal to go away.

"Fine…go talk about your little secrets." Leighanne said, folding her arms across her chest.

The two moved slightly away from her before recommencing the conversation.

"So?" Izumi asked.

"Will you go to the Masquerade Ball with me?" Takuya asked.

"Oh…um…well, I…I guess so, yeah." Izumi said, uncertain of herself.

"Really? Cool." Takuya said.

The two began walking again with Leighanne questioning the two about their recent conversation. A while later, the group separated and Izumi and Leighanne were left walking up the steps to the classroom.

"So what did you talk about with Takuya that was so important?" Leighanne asked again.

"He…" Izumi said, pausing before finishing, "…asked me to the masquerade ball."

"He what?!" Leighanne screamed.

Izumi avoided her by glancing elsewhere before saying, "Yeah…." 

"And what did you say?" Leighanne asked.

"Wasn't it obvious when he acted happy the whole time we were walking?" Izumi asked.

"You agreed??" Leighanne asked dumbfounded. "But you don't even like him! You're supposed to go with Kouji, remember?" 

  
"Yes…but I'm not sure I really even wanted to go with him. In fact, I don't know why I even agreed to it." Izumi said, staring at the ground. "Maybe it was because I was under pressure or something.

"Sorry that had to happen to you." Leighanne said sympathetically. "But I really wished Kouji asked you before."

"That's the point…" Izumi sighed. "He did."

~*gasp* a cliffhanger?? ::reads text again:: yep, looks like it! ^__^ sorry bout that, it was too tempting to resist. I promise to post up chapter 5 soon! Review!!

                                                                                                ~LegolasGirl ^_- 


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter! Chapter 5!  I'm so sorry this took forever, but I wanted to wait awhile before I updated so I wouldn't have any mistakes. This one is extremely sweet! I hope all of you like it, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thank you so much for the support! Sorry again that it took so long! Kouzumi forever!! Later ^_^

LegolasGirl ^_-

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 5

"Tell me you're joking." Leighanne said.

"I would, but it's true! After school--" Izumi started. 

_[Flashback]_

_"Don't be." Izumi smiled, taking his hand. "Thanks…for being there."_

_Kouji smiled at her and said, "Um, Izumi?"_

_"Yeah?" Izumi asked._

_"Er, do you want to go to the Masquerade Ball with me?" Kouji asked, blushing slightly, and looking down at the ground._

_Izumi's eyes widened as she let those few words sink in. She then smiled, somewhat amused by his shyness. _

_"Of course, Kouji." Izumi said happily. _

_"Seriously?" Kouji asked, surprised._

_Izumi laughed quietly, "You sound surprised." _

_"I am." Kouji said smiling._

_"Then get ready for surprise number two." Izumi said. _

_Kouji looked at her curiously before she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Izumi pulled away to catch his reaction. Kouji stood there, shocked, still recovering from those last moments. Izumi laughed again._

_"Well, I've got homework, so I'll see you later?" Izumi asked._

_"S-sure.." Kouji said, still in shock.  _

_[End Flashback]_

"Why????" Leighanne sighed. "This is terrible!—wait, you KISSED him?!

Izumi laughed at her friend's slow reflexes and replied, "Yes, but now I've got a HUGE problem? Should I pick Takuya, or Kouji?"

"I say Kouji, you've been waiting for something like this for weeks, maybe even months! Don't blow it now because you accidentally agreed to go with someone else." Leighanne said. "After all, its only fair, you said yes to Kouji first."

"You do make a good point, but I need to think about it. See you tomorrow." Izumi said, walking up her steps.

"Yeah." Leighanne said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A couple days later, the day before the dance)

The doorbell rang at the Minamoto residence and Kouji got up off the couch walked over to get it. He opened the door and found Kouichi standing there.

"Hey there Kouichi. What's up?" Kouji asked. *a/n: yes, the two brothers do hang out now.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk." Kouichi said.

"O-k, come on in." Kouji said. "So what's on your mind?"

"Besides Leighanne?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah." Kouji said, laughing to himself at his brothers obsession over a girl he just met. 

"Anything happening with you and Izumi?" Kouichi asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"I guess you could say that..." Kouji said. "Soda?"

"You're going to the dance??" Kouichi asked. "Sure."

"Either you're psychic or Leighanne told you. "Kouji said. 

"There's a tough question." Kouichi said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm going with Izumi, but I heard from Takuya he was going with her too." Kouji said, looking at his brother unsurely. He took a can of soda out of the refrigerator and tossing it to his brother.

"Oh really?" Kouichi asked, acting surprised, opening the can of soda and taking a sip.

"You know something." Kouji said immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Kouichi asked.

Kouji stared at him incredulously and said, "Alright, spill it."  

"Fine, I'll tell you, only because you're my brother, so don't get angry with me or do something rash." Kouichi said.

"Stop joking with me and get on with it!" Kouji said impatiently.

"Lei told me that she said yes to you, but then Takuya asked her after school, and she said yes to him too." Kouichi said.

"Why would she do a thing like that?" Kouji asked angrily.

"I thought you told me you wouldn't get angry." Kouichi said.

"I didn't make any promises." Kouji said.

"I think you should talk to her." Kouichi said.

The phone rang and Kouji went to pick it up. 

  
"Minamoto residence. Kouji speaking." Kouji answered.

"Hello? Is Kouichi there?" a feminine voice answered.

"Yes, Leighanne, he's here." Kouji said, rolling his eyes as he passed the phone to his brother.

Kouichi glared at him and said, "Hey Lei." 

Kouji wandered over to the kitchen while his brother talked mindlessly with his girlfriend. After a long conversation on what their opinion of what cheese smells like, Kouichi hung up the phone.  

"About time." Kouji said.

Kouichi blushed and changed the subject, "So, what are you planning on doing?" 

"I don't know. I guess I'll ask her about it tomorrow." Kouji said. 

"Better late than never. So what are you dressing up as?" Kouichi asked.

"I don't think I'm going to dress up." Kouji said.

"What? You can't do that!" Kouichi exclaimed. 

"Why not?" Kouji asked.

"It ruins the point of the whole dance. Besides, if you can't find a costume you can always wear-" Kouichi started.

"No, no, no, I'm not going to do what I think you're thinking." Kouji said quickly.

"Alright, but that's always your last resort…" Kouichi said. 

"I'm telling you, I'm not going to wear my Halloween costume!" Kouji said firmly.

"But you look so cute as a little pirate!" Kouichi laughed. "That's what mom used to say."

Kouji sighed.

"Tell you what, if you can't find a costume, and you won't wear your old costume, I promise to help you get one after school tomorrow. Sound good?" Kouichi asked.

"I guess..." Kouji thought out loud.

"Well, tell me how it goes when you ask Izumi, well, you know. I have to do some homework now." Kouichi said, getting up, and crushing the can with his fist. 

"Alright. I'll see you later." Kouji said.

~End of chapter! I've got nothing more to say than to click on the review button and fill out the screen, Merci beaucoup! Oh yes, and if any one has a suggestion on what costume Kouji should wear, feel free to mention it!

                                                                                                ~LegolasGirl ^_-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and continued to support and give me ideas for this story! Sorry I took so long, I haven't updated for what, 2 months?? ^_^` I promise to get the next one up sooner!

LegolasGirl ^_-

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 6

(Next day after school)

Leighanne and Kouichi were waiting outside for Kouji and Izumi to come out. They were going to head to the mall and hang out before the dance in 2 days. The two opened the door and walked out towards the others.

"Well? Have you decided yet?" Kouichi asked his brother. 

"Well, I know I can't wear my old costume, so I guess we'll have to get a new one." Kouji decided.

"Great! I know a great spot where we can find some good costumes." Kouichi said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Izumi asked.

"I'm going to find Kouji a costume for the dance coming up." Kouichi said.

"I thought you were going to be…what was that again…" Leighanne thought out loud.

"A pirate?" Kouji finished.

"Yeah!" Leighanne exclaimed. 

"He didn't want to be that."  Kouichi rolled his eyes.

"Oh, fine time to be picky, Kouji." Izumi said. "With only a few days left until the party!"

"Just be glad he's wearing something." Kouichi said.

"Well, now that you mention it---" Izumi said.

"Izumi!" Kouji yelled, blushing furiously. 

"I was just kidding!" Izumi laughed. 

"Actually, come to think of it, my older brother has a few old costumes when he used to go to parties and also for Halloween." Leighanne said.

"Really?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah, if you want, you can come over and take a look at them, he won't be needing it and you're about the same height as him anyways." Leighanne said.

"Excellent!" Kouichi said, beaming.

"I—don't—really---" Kouji said. 

"We don't really need to go to the mall. Do you want to check them out now?" Leighanne asked.

"Sure!" Kouichi said quickly.

"Uh, I guess." Kouji said.

"Alright, come on then." Leighanne said.

"Actually, I need to get home now. I'll talk to you guys later, ok?" Izumi asked.

"See you." Leighanne said. 

The three of them walked to Leighanne's house, only a few blocks away from school.

"You guys sit here; I'll bring the costumes out." Leighanne said, walking into her brother's room.

"I wonder what kind of costumes he used to wear…" Kouichi thought out loud.

"Hopefully not something stupid." Kouji said. 

A few minutes later Leighanne walked out with 4 or 5 costumes.

"Now, this one is one of my favorites." Leighanne said, holding up a blue, white, and gold costume.

"Oh! A prince!" Kouichi said.

Kouji cocked an eyebrow and looked the costume from top to bottom repeatedly. 

"I guess I spoke too soon." Kouji said. 

Kouichi covered his mouth to hold in a laugh. 

"Let's see, there's Robin Hood-"Leighanne started.

Kouji looked at the feathered hat in disgust. 

"Ok, and there's a princess-" Leighanne said.

"A princess??" the two boys said in unison.

"Oh wait, sorry, that's mine." Leighanne blushed. "Anyways, there's Zorro…"

"Do you happen to have any costume Big Bird? That was always Kouji's favorite." Kouichi said.

"It was not! That was your favorite!" Kouji said angrily.

Leighanne sighed and waited for them to stop arguing.

"No! Your favorite was Big Bird, MINE was Grover!" Kouichi retorted.

"I always knew you liked trash." Kouji smirked.

Kouichi glared at him and threw a pillow at his head. 

"Here's a costume of a bunny." Leighanne said, changing the subject.

"I think he'll probably be Prince, don't you think?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah, I thought so." Leighanne said. "Let me put the others away while you decide." 

Leighanne took the other costumes back into her brother's room.

"Be a prince." Kouichi said.

"Well, I don't know." Kouji said.

"If you be a prince, you won't have to wear those weird tights." Kouichi said, holding up the other costumes.

"Good point." Kouji said.

"Have you guys decided yet?" Leighanne asked.

"Kouji's going to be a prince." Kouichi said.

"You'll be so adorable!" Leighanne smiled, taking the extra costume back, yet again, into her brother's room.

Kouichi glared at him. "Don't forget you're going with me."

"Well, it's so hard to tell you two apart, I might forget!" Leighanne said.

Kouichi had the look to kill, but Leighanne quickly said, "I was just kidding of course I'll know it's you." 

"Maybe you shouldn't tell Izumi, so she won't know at the dance." Kouichi said.

"I guess that's a good idea." Kouji said.

The doorbell rang and Leighanne went to get it. 

"Hey! It's Izumi!" Kouichi said.

"I finished my work at home so I decided to see how you guys were doing." Izumi said.

Kouji shoved the costume under the table.

"So what did you guys pick?" Izumi asked.

"He's going to be a–-mmmph!" Kouichi covered Leighanne's mouth before she could finish.

"He couldn't decide. We'll get one tomorrow." Kouichi said quickly.

"Oh, that's too bad." Izumi said. "It figures, you're so finicky Kouji."

Kouji rolled his eyes.

The doorbell rang again, and Kouichi got it this time.

"Hey Takuya!" Kouichi said. 

"Just my luck." Izumi mumbled. 

"Hey guys." Takuya said. 

'Arg, what am I going to do, what am I going to do???' Izumi thought to herself. 

Izumi sighed. 'Maybe I should just decide who to take right here, right now.' She thought.

Izumi took a deep breath before saying, "Um, Takuya?" 

~End of chapter! Haha, should I really have ended it there?? I know this was short, but any longer and I wouldn't have had a cliffhanger! Next one will be up really soon, I promise, review! Catch u all later!  
  


                                                                                                ~LegolasGirl ^_-


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter up! You finally get to see who she picked! Well, hopefully it should be a no brainer for you guys, but I may change it if I want to. Plz review and read my other stories!!

LegolasGirl ^_-

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 7

Takuya turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?" Takuya asked.

"I need to talk to you for a sec. Do you guys mind?" Izumi asked, nodding towards the others.

"Go right ahead." Leighanne said winking. 

Izumi rolled her eyes and pulled Takuya into the kitchen.

"Well, what did you need to talk to me about?" Takuya asked. 

************

"I wonder what they're talking about." Kouichi said.

"Should we spy on them?" Leighanne asked.

"That wouldn't be very nice." Kouji said.

"Yes, but it would be very fun." Leighanne said, grinning.

Kouji sighed. Kouichi and Leighanne tip-toed to the kitchen door. 

"Sometimes I worry about those two." Kouji said to himself.

************

"About the dance; I kinda—sorta--." Izumi started. "--asked Kouji to go first, so I can't go with you."

Takuya stood silent for a short moment. "Alright, then you can go with him." He said finally.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have agreed with you in the first place." Izumi said.

"Don't worry, maybe some other time. I mean, we were just going as friends, right?" Takuya asked. "And I know you really like Kouji."

"How'd you know?" Izumi asked.

"Leighanne told me." Takuya grinned.

"Grr......I'm going to kill her." Izumi said through gritted teeth. 

************

"How could Izumi have made such a stupid mistake?" Leighanne asked.

"How could you have told Takuya?" Kouichi asked.

Leighanne sweatdropped. "You know I meant well, otherwise Takuya wouldn't understand why she chose two people to go to the dance." she said.  

"Uh huh….sure." Kouichi said. 

***********

"Of course, I wished you had told me sooner, because I'll need to find a date before the dance." Takuya said frowning slightly. 

"Don't worry, I've got a ton of friends that would love to go with you!" Izumi smiled.

Takuya looked at her uncertainly. "Are they as weird as you?"

Izumi glared at him. Takuya laughed slightly. "Well don't blame me! I mean, they're all dateless and its only a couple days until the dance!"

"I'll just give you a few phone numbers so you can give them a call." Izumi said, ignoring his last comment.

"Thanks Izumi." Takuya smiled. 

"It's the least I can do." Izumi said. "Again, I'm really really sorry."

Izumi opened the door quickly, hitting Leighanne and Kouichi, and found the two on the floor, on top of each other.

"Um…what…?" Takuya wondered. 

"Uhh…" Leighanne said. "Kouichi! What the heck are you doing? Get off me! Geez…" Leighanne quickly got up and brushed herself off before heading to the couch."

Takuya and Izumi stared at Kouichi who was blushing madly on the floor.

"Well, I'd better be going, I have…grocery shopping to do." Kouichi said, getting up.

"But—I thought we just went yesterday—"Kouji started.

"OK so bye!" Kouichi said quickly before running out the door.

Izumi stared at the door, confused. Kouji just laughed, as he watched the whole thing from the living room.

****************************************************************************************************

(The day before the dance)

Izumi ran up to Kouji in the hall.

"Hey Kouji. Can we talk?" Izumi asked.

"Sure, but not right now. I have to get to class early to make up something." Kouji said quickly. "During lunch?"

"Alright, see you later." Izumi said waving.

Kouji walked into his classroom and picked up a sheet of paper from the desk. He began working immediately. Sayoko looked at him from outside the classroom and smiled to herself, she then turned to her friend Kate, next to her and said, "You know what to do?" 

"Of course!" Kate replied.

"Then hurry up! Class is about to start!" Sayoko said, pushing her in the classroom. 

"Um, Kouji?" Kate said.

Without looking up from his paper, Kouji asked, "What?"

"Do you mind helping me with this one problem?" Kate asked, holding up her math assignment.

"Can't you do that by yourself?" Kouji snapped.

"Please???" Kate pleaded.

Kouji rolled his eyes, and held his hand out. Kate handed him the paper. Kouji read the problem for a minute, wrote down a few things, and gave back the assignment.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Kate squealed, hugging him and giving him a kiss.

"Get off me, will ya?!" Kouji shouted, pushing her away.

Kate skipped off out of the room. Kouji glared at her before returning to his work. 

"Excellent." Sayoko smiled. She flipped her long red hair behind her and placed her camera back in her bag.

****************************************************************************************************

Izumi walked with Leighanne into the classroom.

"Have you talked to Takuya yet?" Leighanne asked.

"Lei, didn't you see me pull him into the kitchen yesterday?" Izumi asked.

"Oh, THAT'S what you were doing." Leighanne said.

"What'd you think??" Izumi asked.

  
"Well," Leighanne said, staring at a piece of lint on the floor.

"Lei! How could you possibly think that???" Izumi exclaimed.

"I just thought you were making a move on Takuya or something…" Leighanne said laughing.

"Right, that's why I'm going with Kouji to the dance, isn't it?" Izumi said sarcastically.

"You never know!" Leighanne said. 

"Oh, well I haven't talked to Kouji yet. I'm going to at lunch." Izumi said sighing.

"You're going to leave me at lunch?" Leighanne asked, trying her best to sound hurt.

"Sorry, boys come first." Izumi teased.

Leighanne rolled her eyes.

"You would say that too, wouldn't you?" Izumi asked.

"Of COURSE not! Friends always come first in my book!" Leighanne said proudly.

Izumi looked at her skeptically. 

"Yeah, yeah, ok, go have lunch with Kouji." Leighanne said. 

****************************************************************************************************

(At lunch)

"So, Kouji," Izumi started. "I'll bet you're wondering what's going on about the dance and Takuya and I."

"A little," Kouji said.

"Yeah, I know, sorry. The truth is I agreed to go with him after I you asked me. I guess that's just me being stupid. But I cleared things up with him so that I would be only going with you." Izumi said.

"You are pretty clever, aren't you?" Kouji said.

"You're wondering why I chose you, right?" Izumi asked.

"Not really, but now I am." Kouji said.

"Well, it's only fair. You asked me first, I only wish I hadn't been so stupid." Izumi said.

"Mistakes happen." Kouji said.

"Why are you being all calm about this?" Izumi asked, waving her arms in the air. "Goodness I'm telling you the truth about everything and all you're doing is sitting there!"

"I don't want to overreact. Besides, I know you already have everything sorted out so I have nothing to worry about." Kouji said.

"I—well—ok—then I'll see you later?" Izumi asked.

"Sure." Kouji said, getting up. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"That was the weirdest apology I've ever given...." Izumi thought to herself. 

****************************************************************************************************

(After school)

Kouji turned the dial on the combination lock and opened his locker. He stuffed some books in and slammed the door. He turned around only to be face-to-face with Sayoko.

  
"What do you want?" Kouji asked irritably. 

"Touchy touchy, you'd better act nicer to me Kouji dear." Sayoko sneered. 

"And why would I ever want to do that?" Kouji replied angrily.

"It's a little something I call a deal." Sayoko smiled, holding up a Polaroid of Kouji hugging Kate.

"Where'd you get that?" Kouji asked, shocked.

"Don't you remember this morning? You were so kind to help my friend out with her homework!" Sayoko giggled.

"Whatever." Kouji said. 

"You're going to take me to the dance tomorrow." Sayoko said.

"No way! I already told you I'm going with Izumi!" Kouji said irately.

"Oh, but if you don't go with me, then I'll show this Polaroid to Izumi and won't she be surprised!" Sayoko laughed out loud. 

Kouji shook his head in defeat and looked at her icily.

"You win." Kouji said coldly. Sayoko smiled and placed her photo in the front pocket of her bag.

~Hahaha, end of chapter, just when it was getting good! ^__^ Yes, I do realize Izumi picked Kouji, well, duh, it's a Kouzumi. ::gasp:: is Kouji REALLY going with Sayoko? You'll have to wait until the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll update soon, review! 

                                                                                                            ~LegolasGirl ^_-


	8. Chapter 8

Eighth chapter! I'm sorry I took so long, tons of work. I hope all of you enjoyed the story; Thanks for your reviews!  
  


LegolasGirl ^_-

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 8

"I knew you would see it my way Kouji." Sayoko smiled. "I've always wondered why you go after that Izumi girl."

"You've got to be pretty stupid not to know why." Kouji snapped.

"You've got quite a temper there, Minamoto. It's lucky for you I like that type." Sayoko grinned.

Kouji ignored her and turned to leave.

"Wait, why don't we seal the deal with a hug?" Sayoko asked. 

"Do you expect me to hug you after what you're doing to me?" Kouji retorted.

Sayoko smiled and said, "Actually I'm planning on making copies of this to post on the school website, if you want a copy."

Kouji sighed and gave her a quick hug. "And people wonder why I hate you." He said.

Sayoko just laughed and picked up her bag and skipped off in the other direction.

"Kouji! I didn't know you had a thing for Sayoko!" a voice said from behind him. 

Kouji quickly turned around, ready to punch whoever it was in the face but it turned out to be Takuya. Kouji sighed and relaxed slightly.

"Shut up Takuya." Kouji said, before walking past him to his locker.

"Why, may I ask, were you hugging Sayoko?" Takuya asked.

"It's complicated, believe me." Kouji said, turning the dial on his lock. "Actually, now that I think of it, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends, what is it?" Takuya asked.

"Something that involves Sayoko. Besides, I know you like her, although I don't know why." Kouji said.

"Shh! Try to keep it down!" Takuya hissed.

"Come on Takuya, everyone knows you like Sayoko!" Kouji said a little loudly, turning a few heads in the hall.

"They do now!" Takuya snapped.

Kouji ignored him and said, "Alright, here's what I need to you to do. . . " 

****************************************************************************************************

(Later that day)

Takuya spotted Sayoko down the hall.

'She'll never believe me if I say this, but here goes nothing.' Takuya thought.

He took a deep breath and quickly went over to her.

"Hey Izumi." Takuya greeted.

"_Excuse_ me?" Sayoko asked.

"Oh sorry about that I keep thinking you're Izumi, but everyone thinks you're so much prettier than her." Takuya said.

"Oh really?" Sayoko asked, smiling slightly.

Takuya replied, "That's what I've heard. I heard you did something really crazy this morning."

"Yeah, it was kinda mean, but, hey, I had to do it, otherwise that stupid girl would've gotten to go to the dance with Kouji." Sayoko said.

"What do you mean stupid girl?!" Takuya asked slightly angrily.

"You mean Izumi? You're not actually friends with her, are you?" Sayoko said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, me? No no, of course not. She's so ugly; I'd never talk to her!" Takuya said dramatically.

"Oh, good, I'd never consider going out with anyone who's friends with Izumi." Sayoko smiled.

Takuya's eyes widened, then he remember the plan and asked, "Can I see it?"

"What? Oh—the picture, sure." Sayoko said, unzipping her backpack and pulling out a Polaroid.

Takuya took it and started to laugh. Sayoko's friend was squeezing Kouji tightly and his face was bright red. He almost forgot the plan and snapped back to reality. 

"Uh—hey, is that Kouji?" Takuya asked, pointing down the hall.

"What?" Sayoko asked, spinning around to look down the hall.

With a swift movement Takuya switched her Polaroid for his own one.

"He's not there!" Sayoko said.

"Sorry, my mistake." Takuya said grinning.

Sayoko cocked an eyebrow and said, "Well, I've gotta get going. See you around."

"Sure." Takuya said, handing her back the photo.

Without looking, Sayoko put it back in her bag and waved goodbye.

"Great." Takuya sighed. "You owe me Kouji."

****************************************************************************************************

(The day of the dance)

Izumi sat down at lunch and took a bite of her strawberry mousse. (*fancy food at their school ^_^) 

"Have you seen Kouji lately?" Izumi asked.

"Nope, I haven't seen him all morning." Leighanne said.

Kouichi walked over to their table with a tray of food and sat down next to Leighanne.

"Can I have some of your chocolate cake, Kouichi?" Leighanne asked.

"You had some last time." Kouichi said.

"I know, but I'm only looking out for your health. Can't have too much starch, you know." Leighanne said.

Kouichi laughed and slid the plate towards her. "That health and medicine class you've been taking is really paying off, isn't it?"

Leighanne smiled and said, "I guess, thanks!"

Izumi sighed, resting her head on the palms of her hands. "You two are so cute together. It's not fair." She said. 

"So are you and Kouji." Leighanne said, taking a bite of cake.

"Yeah, but we aren't together like you two are. I mean, we're only going to the dance together. It doesn't really mean we're together, right?" Izumi asked.

"I guess." Kouichi said, taking his plate of chocolate cake out of Leighanne's grasp. "But it doesn't mean that you might not go out with him after the dance is over."

"Kouichi's right, you can always ask him out sometime after the dance." Leighanne said, stealing a bite of cake.

"Maybe I should." Izumi thought aloud. 

"Of course you should! Plus, Leighanne and I can help you out." Kouichi said.

"Really?" Izumi asked.

"Sure, We'll be there 24/7, unless we're on a date, or something." Leighanne grinned.

Izumi laughed. "I guess then you'll be there, let's see, never?" she teased.

Leighanne blushed and said, "We're not always going out!"

"Right, only on Saturdays, Tuesdays, and Fridays."  Izumi said.

"Don't forget Thurdays!" Kouichi chimed in.

Izumi laughed. "I rest my case." She said. "Thanks you guys."

****************************************************************************************************

(After school)

Kouichi and Leighanne walked down the steps and overheard a few girls talking around the corner. They hid behind the corner and listened in to the conversation.

"I can't believe you got Kouji to go with you to the dance!" one girl said.

"I know, but I'm planning on taking it a little further." The second girl said evilly. 

"What are you going to do?" The girl said curiously.

"You know that picture I took? Well, I'm in charge of making banners for the dance." the other said.

"So?" the girl asked.

"Don't you see? This would be a perfect chance for me to get Kouji! I'll just make a few extra banners with this picture on it." The other said, holding up a picture.

The girl peered closely at the picture. "Uh. . . are you sure you want people to see a picture of Kouji when he was three?"

The other girl's eyes widened as she stared at the picture. Her face grew bright red with anger.

"I can't believe he switched it!" the second girl said.

"Am I missing something?" the girl asked.

"Nevermind! Listen, I have to stop at someone's house now, I'll talk to you later!' the second girl said quickly.

"Um. . . sure." The girl said oddly.

Kouichi and Leighanne backed up against the wall as the second girl zoomed past them.

"Was that Sayoko?" Leighanne asked.

"Yeah, but what's this about a picture?" Kouichi asked.

"I have no idea." Leighanne said. "But I'll bet Sayoko's up to something again. What should we do?"

"Come on! Let's follow her!" Kouichi said, grabbing her hand and hurrying off towards the direction Sayoko went.

****************************************************************************************************

(At Takuya's house)

"You did WHAT?!" Kouji exclaimed.

"Hey, don't yell at me! You're the one that said, 'Just pick any picture you want, I don't care.'" Takuya mocked.

"I meant anything BUT a picture of me when I was three, in Sesame Street PJ's!" Kouji yelled.

"Well, I guess I won't help you anymore then." Takuya said, trying to sound hurt.

Kouji sighed and replied, "Sorry, I guess it's not your fault."

"You're darn right it isn't!" Takuya snapped.

The doorbell rang and Takuya got up to answer it. His eyes widened when he saw who was at the door and slammed the door quickly.

"Who was that?" Kouji asked.

"No one! Someone trying to sell me car insurance. GO AWAY!" Takuya yelled to the door.

"Takuya! I know you're in there! You open this door right now!" the girl said outside.

"Is that Sayoko?!" Kouji gasped.

Takuya sweatdropped. "What makes you think that? I told you it was some salesman." He replied shrugging.

Kouji rolled his eyes and said, "I'll be in the kitchen. Call me if you need me."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Takuya said.

"When I said, 'call me if you need me' I was kidding, just get her out of here so I don't have to see her!" Kouji said, walking into the kitchen.

Takuya sighed and opened the door. Sayoko rushed in and pinned him to the wall.

"Alright, where is it!" Sayoko screamed.

"Where's what?" Takuya asked.

"You know what I'm talking about! The picture! Hand it over!" Sayoko shouted.

"Sorry, I don't have it anymore. I gave it to Kouji." Takuya lied.

Sayoko released him and thought for a moment. "Hmm, well, you could be lying to me, but I know you 'secretly' like me, and you would never lie to me, would you?"

"How many people know about this?!?" Takuya said in an exasperated tone.

"Answer the question!" Sayoko said.

Takuya laughed nervously and replied, "Its in the kitchen, I'll go get it for you."

"That's more like it. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Takuya dear." Sayoko smiled. "I'll wait here on the couch."

"Try not to scratch it." Takuya said, "You're claws are sharp!"

Sayoko scowled at him and told him to hurry up. Takuya laughed and went into the kitchen. 

"What should we do?" Takuya asked.

"Hand me the picture." Kouji said.

"Why do you need it?" Takuya asked.

"I have an idea." Kouji said, grinning.

~End of chapter! ^_^ plz review and I'll have the last couple chapters up soon! 

                                                                                                ~LegolasGirl ^_-


	9. Chapter 9

Second to last chapter!! Thanks for the reviews and for reading my story. ^_^ Review!

LegolasGirl ^_-

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 9

(Outside Takuya's house)

"What do you think she's doing here?" Leighanne whispered.

"I have no idea. I hear some yelling though." Kouichi said.

"How perceptive of you." Leighanne said sarcastically. 

Kouichi pushed her lightly, yet her weight was on him so she fell back into the bushes.

"Kouichi!" Leighanne yelled.

"I'm so so sorry!" Kouichi said, helping her up.

(Back inside…)

"Did you hear something outside?" Takuya asked, handing Kouji the picture.

"No." Kouji said quickly, taking the cap off of a sharpie pen.

"What's taking so long? And why do I hear voices?" Sayoko yelled from the living room.

"You're mentally insane. It's just you!" Kouji yelled back.

"Is that Kouji?" Sayoko asked, easing her tone.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" Takuya whispered.

"What did you expect? For me to just keep quiet?" Kouji said. He chuckled quietly and handed him the picture. 

Takuya looked at the picture. "Hey, this doesn't even look like you anymore!" he exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it great?" Kouji grinned.

"But now it looks like me!" Takuya whined.

"Sorry about that." Kouji said, shrugging. "It was either you or Junpei, and I figured it would be easier to make it look like you."

"Where did you learn to draw so well?" Takuya asked.

"I took an art class—uh—I mean it wasn't that hard." Kouji said quickly. 

Takuya cocked an eyebrow, ready to laugh.

"Shut up and give her the picture." Kouji snapped. 

Takuya laughed once more before heading back into the living room. 'Note to self: never draw anything for Takuya again.' Kouji sighed.

"What took so long? I still hear voices! And why are you laughing?" Sayoko glared at him.

"Sorry I took so long. Here's the picture." Takuya said.

 Sayoko stared at it. "What's this? This looks like my friend's kissing. . . my mom!"

Kouji stifled a laugh from behind the kitchen door.

Takuya frowned. "Are you saying I look like your mom? Because I don't think I really do…Maybe your dad…but your mom? No…"

Sayoko glared at him and yet, surprisingly, held her composure. "You'll never get a date from me, or anyone, ever, Takuya! And I'll make sure of that!" she said, tearing the picture in half and throwing the picture back at him. She stomped to the door, left, and slammed the door behind her.

Takuya stared after her, and picked up the picture from the floor. Kouji entered from the kitchen and said, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I wouldn't have gone out with her anyways." Takuya said, still looking at the picture. "You did draw pretty well though."

"Did you expect any less?" Kouji said proudly.

Takuya laughed and said, "So maybe you should take _ceramics_ next year! I hear they have a class opening up!"

"It's not like I _wanted_ to take and art class! My mom made me!" Kouji said in his defense.

Takuya kept laughing.

"Just shut up about it, will ya?" Kouji growled.

****************************************************************************************************

Hours later Leighanne, Kouichi, and Kouji had already left Takuya's house and the dance was in an hour. 

"Izumi? Are you all ready yet?" Leighanne asked over the phone.

"Just about. Want to come over? We can walk to the dance from my house." Izumi said.

"Alright, be there in a while." Leighanne said.

****************

(At Izumi's house)

Izumi put on a princess outfit. She had a pink dress with dark pink sleeves and a gold crown. There was a knock on the door and she walked over to it at the same time she was putting on her high heels.

"Hey Leighanne!" Izumi smiled. "You're angel costume is cute!"

"Thanks, you look great yourself! Wanna head out now?" Leighanne asked.

"I'm sure you're anxious to go with Kouichi, am I right?" Izumi grinned.

"Maybe just a little…" Leighanne said blushing slightly. "But not as anxious as you are to go with Kouji!"

Izumi laughed. "You're right!" she said.

"So let's move it move it move it!!" Leighanne yelled.

When they got there, they saw Kouichi talking with some of his friends. He glanced at the two girls, smiled, and waved.

"Hi Kouichi!" Leighanne said happily, grabbing his arm.

Izumi greeted him as well. She caught Takuya waiting at the door and told her friends to wait.

"Takuya!" Izumi waved.

"Hey Izumi." Takuya greeted.

"You look great! Want to meet on of my friends?" Izumi asked.

"I don't know. Are they as weird as you?" Takuya questioned.

"Very funny." Izumi said.

"You still didn't answer my question." Takuya said. 

Izumi went to get one of her friends, who was waiting at the door nearby. "Akiko, this is the friend I was talking about, his name is Takuya." 

"Hello, Takuya." Akiko smiled.

"Takuya, this is Akiko, your date for tonight." Izumi smiled.

"Hi Akiko." Takuya said. 

"In a nutshell, Akiko's smart, nice and likes to dance. She likes soccer. Takuya's not-as-smart, funny, and he likes soccer too." Izumi said briefly. 

Takuya smiled, held out his arm and said, "Shall I escort you inside?"

Akiko giggled and took his arm. "You didn't tell me he was this charming, Izumi."

Izumi laughed before quickly returning to her other group of friends. 

"Kouichi and Kouji have already gone in." Leighanne said.

"Aw, darn. Now I won't know what his costume is." Izumi cried.

'Exactly.' Leighanne thought.

"So is that the date you got Takuya?" Leighanne asked, looking over at Akiko.

  
"Yeah. She's in a few of my classes." Izumi said.

"How'd it go with the two?" Leighanne asked.

"They hit it off. I'm sure they'll be fine." Izumi said.

"Let's hurry in before our dates are stolen." Leighanne said.

Izumi pulled down her mask, as did Leighanne, and they walked inside. She saw all of the students dressed up as well, and wearing masks so they couldn't tell each other apart. She noticed Kouichi talking with some girl and walked up to the two.

"Hey Kouichi." Izumi smiled. "Aren't you going to dance with Leighanne?"

"I was, but I lost her, there are way too many angels in here!" Kouichi exclaimed.

"You'd better be talking about the costumes." Leighanne said from behind him.

Kouichi smiled and said, "Of course!"

Izumi wandered around to find Kouji, but noticed that the room was way too crowded. She found Takuya at the punch table and decided to chat with him.

"Hey Izumi, I never got to ask you." Takuya said.

"What?" Izumi asked.

"Aren't you at all angry that Kouji hugged and kissed another girl?" Takuya asked.

"He did WHAT?!" Izumi yelled. 

The people around them stared at them. 

"Uh, we're rehearsing for a play; it's called 'Stop Staring'!" Takuya said, waving them off. 

"Why would you be rehearsing for a play at the school dance?" one person asked.

"Why is it called 'Stop Staring'? That's an odd name…hey…I should get tickets!" another said.

Takuya sighed. 'And Kouji says I'm stupid.' 

The people just stared a moment longer before starting to dance again. He then continued, "I thought you knew, or, wait—you didn't?"

Izumi wasn't paying attention to him, instead she was busy looking around for Kouji, fuming.

"I think I screwed it up." Takuya said quietly. "I'd better find Kouji before she does." He said, slipping away from her.

Later on, the coordinator of the party got up on stage and held up the microphone.

"Hello everybody, I hope you're all having a good time, but now for a little excitement. Everyone must stop dancing with who they're dancing with now, and grab a person nearby, whom you have not danced with yet for the next dance!" the teacher said, before walking off stage.

Izumi grumbled to herself. 'I wonder if I'll be lucky enough to find Kouji.' She thought.  She scanned the room. At the same time, Takuya was frantically looking for Kouji as well.

~Yay! Only one more chapter to go! Thank you all so much for reading my story. I hope you guys like the ending. Please review and I'll have the last chapter up soon!

                                                                                                ~LegolasGirl ^_-


End file.
